No need for a samurai time and space opera!
by akito
Summary: This fic is going to be long. (rated R for future chapters) tenchi and the gang end up going into the future again.. Old enemys are revived.. Jurai has been taken over .. The Galaxy police have been crushed .. Only a few memebers of the Former G.P and the


Tenchi Muyo! No need For a samurai time and space opera.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi muyo ideas from any of its series movies mangas and various other things.

this story takes after the universe time line.. how ever things from OVA are used. but it is still the tenchi universe time line.

Written by akito

part 1

It all started on a beautiful day at the Masaki home. Ayeka and Tenchi were sweeping the shrine steps together while Ryoko stood watching them happily Dreaming away. Washu and Katsuhito were sipping tee inside the shrine and Ryo Ohki and Sasami were cooking hot potatoes in a slow burning pile of leaves, and of course Mihoshi was sleeping next to the fire as Sasami merrily cooked away. As they all went through there little summer time routines Yagame came down through the low blue clouds of earth, The red G.P ship flew low over the shrine and then stopped above the lake. after the ship came to rest over the lake they saw a pillar of light beam down from the massive Galaxy Police ship. within the pillar of light (aka transporter) stood kiyone . kiyone stepped out of the ship's transport beam and quickly turned and ran up the shrine steps. after she got up to the shrine she cought her breath from all the running and said to all "hello its good your all here but we've got a problem." in a worried voice Ayeka said "what's wrong now Kiyone is it something to do with me or lord Tenchi?" Ryoko angrily said" why does it always have to be about you and Tenchi" Ryoko smiles evilly" after all Tenchi doesn't want anything to do with a little girl who has no womanly gifts or other feminine qualities" ryoko said as she pointed at ayeka's Breasts. Ayeka a bit startled steps away from ryoko's pointing finger and meanly responds with "oh your saying im no real women well at least im young grace full and of royal blood From a noble family.. (ayeka said smugly then continued), And at least im not a ugly monster like you Ryoko." Ayeka Begins to laugh coldly after making her insult . but ayeka was interrupted when Kiyone walked In-between the two arguing girls and angrily said. look you guys. "I have detected a high energy reading coming from the lake out side the Masaki house" . After hearing this everybody looks at Washu with accusing eyes. but It was tenchi in an attempt to stop another argument from starting who spoke first. "well im sure its just a harmless experiment of Washus" Hope fully, Tenchi thought grimly . Washu responded quickly as if she were under pressure. "HEY ITS NOTHING OF MINE OUT THERE CAUSING THIS DISTURBANCE!!" washu pauses in thought and also lowers her voice. "but its got to be something awful strong for the weak sensors on a G.P ship like Yagame to detect it." angrily Kiyone turned and pointed at washu and Yelled. " ARE YOU IMPLYING THE GALAXY POLICE DON'T HAVE EXCELLENT EQUIPMENT??" Washu Looking into the some what Honor Stricken Galaxy police plainly said to her. "look all I am saying is that most energy anomalies go un noticed because it takes good sensors to determine what the and where or even if the enerfy source exists ." Washu then smiled in mid speech and then asked. "Kiyone can I go into Yagame to see if I can figure out what this energy anomaly is?" A calmer and some what flattered kiyone responds. (hey I would be flattered if the greatest scientific genius in the universe wanted my Little ship to use) "yes Washu I came to ask you to that very thing." Washu Looked toward Yagame sitting over the lake by house and then looked back at kiyone and said. "very well lets go." Kiyone started to walk away and said "all right washu lets go figures" hope fully its just a senser malfunction or natural phenomena Kiyone thought to her self. As Kiyone started off toward the lake there was a burst of light followed by a sparking sound at the lake as a Cylinder of orange light appeared over the lake just a few meters off shore. The light was Dense and awfully bright everything in the area lit up with brilliance. as the light got brighter Ryoko and everyone covered there eyes Sasami screamed in fear "oh my god its so bright" Mihoshi woke up from her little nap on the ground and said still half asleep. "oh no its the evil drill armed bazooka man" Kiyone's eyes began to twitch as she heard yet another idiotic remark form her partner, she then angrily she Yelled at the blonde bimbo that was her partner. "Mihoshi you idiot STOP LIVING IN A DREAM WORLD AND WAKE UP WE'VE GOT A REAL PROBLEM!!" Ryoko looked at the menacing light with a some what devious face and said proudly. "Im not scared of any stupid light show. if this thing wants to threaten me and Tenchi's little love nest then ........ (ryoko went silent for a moment then turned to every one and Beamed Proudly)BRING IT ON ILL FIGHT!! ANYONE THAT CHALLENGES A SPACE PIRATE AND HER LOVER BOY IS LOOKING FOR TROUBLE!!" and immediately after Ryoko's Battle chat she teleported away.. After ryoko left Ayeka said to every ones surprise "the monster women is right we must go and see what it is. after all Yagame couldn't detect what it was so if its threat we should be there to meat it!!" then ayeka turned her head Toward the freaky light cylinder and ran Towards it heading towards an unknown energy source .. Tenchi then screamed in a fit of panic and worry for his two female friends "WAIT FOR ME IM GOING TO HELP TOO!!!!!" Tenchi then pulled out Sword Tenchi illuminating the clean bluish blade and quickly ran after ayeka. As tenchi Ran off to once again do battle washu who was more interested in finding out what this energy was pulled up her invisible laptop and begun to scan the mysterious energy source's composition and what not. as Washu did this Kiyone pulled out her control cube for Yagame and summand her official galaxy police hand gun as well as mihoshi's galaxy police blaster. Both weapons appeared from a tiny portal in mid air and landed on the ground with a subtle thud Kiyone grabbed her weapon clicked the safety off turned to mihoshi and yelled "MIHOSHI AS THE RESIDENT GALAXY POLICE WE MUST HELP THEM DIFFUSE THIS SITUATION!!!! " not to mention get a promotion after solving this case Kiyone thought. kiyone grabbed mihoshi's G.P blaster from the ground and quickly tossed the little laser blaster to Mihoshi, with a trip a stumble and whine Mihoshi Grabbed the G.P blaster and said in a still some what whiney voice. "Kiyone I have a bad feeling about this one.." Kiyone smiled coolly and l looked at her worried partner and said. "Mihoshi make sure you don't mess this one up" then Kiyone turned and ran toward the energy.. Mihoshi said excitedly as her partner dashed off. "WAIT FOR ME KIYONE!!" Soon after Mihoshi took off running after her friend kiyone.. Now that they were all heading off toward yet another battle or adventure only grandfather sasami and Washu remained at the shabby little shine. every one else Had headed toward the supposed field of battle..

Ryoko arrived at the energy Distortion Cylinder first. She looked at the lake and saw that the energy was in the shape of a ball now. it Must have changed shape and was now a bright glowing orange ball! she also noticed the energy the ball was emitting appeared to be getting weaker. But before she could do anything else. (like blindly attacking the energy ball) Ayeka burst from the forest and said in a bit of a huff from all the running. "Ryoko what is this? what's going on?" ryoko responded some what slowly as she noticed some thing new about the ball. "I don't know but it looks like there is a person in there" Ayeka some what confused Asked "what do you mean a person?" But there was no need (or time for that matter) for ryoko to answer because the light flickered and the area where it was went Flickered Violently and immediately went back to normal. Much to ayeka and ryoko's surprise a person was standing where the energy ball of light had been. Ayeka also noticed the person had some sort of energy barrier around him and the barrier seemed allot like a Jurai shield. In fact she was sure it was a jurai shield! She thought to her self. The man slowly and elegantly descended to the shore of the lake. When his landed on the shore his shield Disappeared. The stranger could now be seen in his natural form. The man had Long gray hair with a purple streak in it. He wore a jurain battle out fit, in fact it was very style of out fit Kagato had worn! But this man was different he had large rounded light blue eyes and a kind smile on his face. The man was not very big he was about the build of tenchi and only about an inch Taller than Tenchi, he also had a strange black device at his side that resembled a laptop computer with a handgun attached.. The man moved forward and looked at the motionless Ayeka and Ryoko and said calmly to them "well hello lady Ayeka and lady ryoko I am Pleased that you are here." as soon as the girls heard him say this, ayeka and ryoko both jumped back full of surprise. But it was ryoko who spoke first "WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???" she said in a arrogant but some what angry voice. the man Looked at ryoko and simply said. "I wont tell you anything until lord tenchi shows up." Ryoko gave him a hostile look and said "HAH! that's only if I let you see him." at the moment of ryoko's little tongue lashing tenchi crashed through the opening of the forest stopped and looked at the new person standing before him. Before tenchi could get a word out Mihoshi and Kiyone also came through the forest opening. as soon as they saw the man they both pulled There blasters and pointed them at hih ready to shoot. Back up at the shrine Washu was looking at her laptop and said in a disturbed manor "well I have done every kind of scan I could on this thing I mean person. (she corrected) but ive determined only two things about him, the first thing is he is definitely of jurai blood. I can tell this by his energy out put signature. " Sasami then interrupted in a some what correcting voice "well that's not bad or anything Washu. (she paused a moment then said inocently) jurains are all good" Washu smiled at the little girl before her and said sweetly "yes him being from Jurai is not a problem. But the second thing I found out is the real problem" sasami Looked at washu in wonder and then asked. "what's the second thing Miss washu?" Washu then continued even though she was a little annoyed by being called a miss. "well after doing all sorts of tests on him, I decided to test his clothing and material items he is wearing by doing a carbon dating scan on them with my ultra matter scanner. and I discovered that his garments are from about twenty years in the future" Sasami screamed out. "WHAT? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!(she calms her self) right miss washu?" Washu turned off her laptop and said to the princess. " well its possible but only with very rare and delicate equipment, you remember the time space equipment we used to go back in time to stop Kain with?" Sasami said in a knowledge able voice. "yes I remember" washu Smiled as she was some what impressed the little girl Remembered something like that at a time like this. Before she could show anymore emotion toward her little friend sasami she said. "well if he came back in time he would have used my equipment. or maybe the technology is more available for others in the future.(washu paused for a moment and looked toward the lake) But This whole situation is just baffling to me.. (washu sighed under her breath and went on) I would have never let anyone use this equipment or copy it. and I don't think anyone in the universe could of made it." washu Hoped so at least.. Grandfather who has been silently listening to the developing incident said calmly. "lets not debate this Washu lets go greet this stranger, after all it will be best to just go and meet him with what little we know." Katshito began to walk down toward the lake and said in a some what joking tone. "looks like we may have another visitor at the Masaki home or possibly a new enemy." washu watched katsuhito Descned the steps and thought to her self considering what he just said and decided she needed to act now! Not just analyze data Like some egg head who can do nothing more. Soon she too ran down the steps to meet the mysterious stranger who had somehow come from the future. Katsuhito Watched Washu run Past him so he decided that he would also hurry. He quickly and swiftly ran down the mossy shrine steps after washu heading toward every one else.. sasami saw The genius scientist and the man who could have ruled the universe run off toward the lake. with out a word the princess broke off into a jog and headed down to the lake as well.... As she jogged down the steps she thought to her self. "I hope we don't end up in another big battle like with Kagato on jurai." Sasami shuddered at thinking about this and abruptly she stopped in her jog.. She sat there for a moment to afraid of what may lie ahead. she looked down toward the lake thinking about how every one was there and that there may be another battle approaching there calm little lives . she was afraid but after a moment she thought maybe she could help them and possible even stop the battle from happening.. with new found bravery she turned and yelled for Ryo Ohki. The little cabbit who was sleeping at the shrine quickly awoke and darted down the steps jumped on sasami's head as sasami began to run toward the next big mystery or problem they would face.

Sasami entered the small clearing where everyone and the stranger were standing and immediately noticed much to her own personal peace that the strange man had a gentle look about him. She also knew in that instant he would never harm them. But even though Sasami knew no harm would come to them she noticed everyone else had thought the stranger meant to kill them. For starters ayeka had her jurai power raised and a shield of small wooden logs ready to be cast around her. Ryoko had her light sword out and fully powered pointing toward the visitor's direction. Kiyone had her Galaxy Police blaster Trained on the mans head. even Mihoshi had her gun drawn. Te only one who seemed not worried was Katsuhito he just looked like his usual self. Tenchi had the sword Tenchi Drawn. the boy sat there with the thin blue blade in front of him. Tenchi was ready to attack if this man so much as sneezed wrong.(of course tenchi had good reason to be paranoid because the man did ware the same clothes as kagato did) As the moment of silence Droned on Washu decided she would be the first to speak, But before her words left her lips the stranger said "hmmm I see that you've all gathered, but it is tenchi I need to speak with." The stranger paused and licked his lips. "but you all may hear it as well. ill probably need to tell you as well." everyone got a little surprised at hearing this and problem a little worried. I mean its not every day some guy comes down and knows who tenchi is right away! the stranger noticed this un rest in the crew of Fiends princesses, police, Civilians, heroes and animals and spoke regally. "hello all my name is Nakago. I am a juraian prince and I need your help.." As soon as Ayeka heard his name she screamed out accusingly. "YOU LIAR!! PRINCE NAKAGO IS ONLY ONE YEAR OLD!!." then Ayeka realizing she was yelling and being very un princess like, she continued in a manor more fit to her Status. "listen you! I don't appreciate you mocking my family by impersonating one who is so young and unable to defend his identity." Nakago Smiled faintly cleared his throat and said. "please just listen I am Nakago! But please do not criticize me until I finish my story." tecnhi let the blade of his sword Disappear and he promptly stuck the sword in his pants pocket.. tenchi looked at nakago and calmly said "ok Nakago tell your story I sense it is important to you." nakago Grinned and said "yes Tenchi it is important, but not just to me. but too you all!" everyone got a surprised or stunned expression on there face Except Katsuhito but Nakago Continued anyway.. "listen all this is my Story, and it involves all of you. there is a great catastrophe on the way and you must help me.(he pleaded) None of you Know how much you are needed." Nakago cleared his throat again and began to tell his story..

Nakago began to tell his story as if he had rehearsed telling it a thousand times. "first of all you guys im from twenty years in the future" after hearing this all the people at the lake let there jaws drop but none decided to speak, Nakago continued "this may come as a shock to you but in my time you all are dead except Sasami and tenchi the rest of you die in a battle with KAGATO!!!!! after hearing that Ryoko Screamed angrily "yeah right you stupid Loon we beat Kagato awhile ago and he's dead!!" then Tenchi chimed in. "that's right I killed him myself.." Nakago responded some what irritated because he was interrupted. "well I know you did but you only sent him back to the darkness of the universe and as yosho Knows.(he paused before yelling) HE BROKE OUT OF THERE ONCE AND IF HE DID IT ONCE HE COULD DO IT AGAIN!!!!" Tenchi said some what worriedly. "if he can come back after being killed how could we have defeated him???" Nakago then said happily knowing every one calmed down a bit. "listen ill explain that later let me continue with my story, AND JUST BE SILENT!!!!" nakago barked out at every one but especially ryoko. nakago Hoped no one would interrupt this time and continued with his story. "in 2 years from this very date Kagato will come and attack this very house! he will come down and take the sword Tenchi and slowly hunt each of you down and eventually kill you" (nakago clears his throat) "he will kill you all except sasami and tenchi. because he needs both of you to control the very time stream it self" ayeka walked closer to nakago and said curiously. " but why?? why does Kagato wish to control time? and by what means can he do it?" nakago replies as if expecting this question. "To control time he needs many things, the first thing he needed was Washu's research and key parts of her time space lab, he easily got this after killing Washu and taking over the earth. the next thing that he needed was the Jurai Light Stone. (jurai light stone is a crystal witch contains an immense amount of jurai energy), He got the light stone after he retook the throne of jurai. The next thing required was the sacred ship Tsunami Unit. He got this after taking over jurai as well, in time he learned how to control some of the more Vital Functions of Tsunami. and then there was one last thing he needed..." Nakago sighed and then continued. "The last thing Kagato needed was two Jurai royals more specifically a prince and a princess.(nakago looked at the girls noticing none of them said anything witch some what surprised then decided he would just go on with his story) Kagato decided to chose Sasami and Tenchi" Ayeka disturbed by this asked "why those two? why not me instead? or anther prince of jurai." nakago sighed silently and sullenly said. "because all the other princesses were killed in Kagato's take over. as for tenchi.(well his voice crackled a little) He has a power That is not rivlelad out of any race in the whole universe. No one else in the universe has anything that resembles it." Washu then broke into the conversation by saying "AHHH I see all of that. but how do these things fit into him taking over time? and why hasn't he already taken over time with these things if he already posses them??" nakago was happy that after hearing this no one called him lunatic and quiet happily he said. "first of all he needed your research to build the time compressor he needs the power and secrets within tsunami to control the machine, he Requires the Jurai Light stone to give its energy to tsunami and too give power to the time compressor. BUT im sure you want to know where Tenchi and Sasami come into this" Washu and everyone else nodded. Nakago looks toward sasami and says. "well they were needed because with all this Sacred jurian equipment and technology he needs a prince and princess of strong blood to control its vast amount of energy particularly that of Tsunami." Nakago paused a moment then continued his little speech. "and too answer why he hasn't used the time compressor yet its because Sasami isn't old enough yet. when Sasami reaches proper age and Her jurai power becomes inconceivably strong. her power combined with Tenchi's will have the power needed to run the machine and control tsunami he will then have all that is necessary to control the very fabric of the universe!!" Washu Curiously asked. "so how do you fit into this Nakago??" nakago some what surprised that they would ask him this answered. "in my time im a member of a resistance movement. I came back to this time to get you to help us." Ryoko then selfishly says why she is clinging to tenchi's shoulder. "why should we help you if were going to die anyway?" this also startled nakago a little. but he Regained his composer and said. "because Ryoko my intention is to with your help kill kagato and take the time compressor for our selves, and then with the control of the time compressor. I or one of my comrades will use it to go to the moment when Tenchii Killed Kagato the first time and with the time compressors help we'll destroy every trace of his energy and spirit. and he'll never enter the darkness of the universe or be reborn again.(nakago then looks at a concerned washu who seems to be thinking heavily) Im sure right now washu is thinking this will destroy the universe I am from. and if you think this you are right but you must realize........ MY WORLD IS NOT WORTH KEEPING!(Nakago Yelled as a tear began to roll down his cheek) my world is horrid half the humanoid population is dead the others are slaves or part of Kagatos army. What's left is either suffering on some isolated planet or in our resistance group" by now everyone by the lake wasn't looking too happy and they were all defiantly concerned. but before they could say a word nakago said "well are you guys going to help or not? ill understand if you don't want to come with me but you must realize you are needed badly." nobody said anything they were all to deep in thought. Nakago stepped forawrd rose his voice and said. "NONE OF YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR FATE BUT MAYBE YOU CAN RISE TO MEET IT!! (nakago lowers his voice) so will you Challenge Fate and grasp what is left of the future?" Nakago then went silent looking at the stunned people before him and waited for there reply.

After hearing the extraordinary tail everyone in the group sat silently for what seemed an eternity (but it was more like 15 minutes) The silence was Finally broken by a very arrogant ryoko. "well I don't care about you Nakago.(she said very matter of factly) But if Kagato kills us and enslaves Tenchi then ill help you." ryoko smiled cunningly and then raised her voice "BESIDES IF KAGATO WANTS TO FIGHT AGAIN THEN ILL SHOW WHAT A SPACE PIRATE CAN DO WHEN HER FUTURE IS THREATENED!!" she smiled at Tenchi knowing this would win some approval. Tenchi smiled back and now much more happily she turned to ayeka and asked. "so princess are you going to get wussed out and get captured again or are you gonna fight this time?" Ayeka a little stunned quickly regained her composer and Fighting mood and said "well of course ill fight, I must defend jurai and stop that fiend Kagato" after hearing this Nakago Cracked a fiendish smile looked at Tenchi and said "Well Tenchi I haven't heard from you yet." Tenchi a little startled said with great pride(but still staying calm and acting humble) said. "I will fight Kagato I beat him once I can beat him again, and besides I cant let him do all the things you said he would do" after that tenchi lowered his head and said silently "besides it is my fault........... I never destroyed his energy and i i" tenchi stuttered a little then ryoko said almost motherly to him. "its ok Tenchi Don't blame yourself you didn't know what would happen" ryoko turned to kiyone and Mihoshi and said in a some what challenging voice. "well are you galaxy police going to help or what?" immediately afterward Almost like a reflex kiyone responded. "yes of course I will come it is my duty" then kiyone nudged Mihoshi and mihoshi spurted out "ill come too." Washu Stepped forward Giving that Mischievous washu glare, She said "I will come I wanted Kagato dead once and I want him dead again!!" then katsuhito said in a low voice but loud enough for all to here. "yes I must go and help you end this battle me and kagato have had for generations." Sasami Jumped up with excitement and Exclaimed. "I will come too!! I mean your going to need a cook and none of you are going to do it." the princess stepped back hoping that was a good enough reason to tag along. Nakago Looked at the group of heroes, pirates, Princesses, and police he smiled with pleasure said " so you are all going?" they all nodded a yes. and Nakago said proudly. "well then I knew you were a good group, thank you. we shall travel to my time and stop Kagato Once and for all!" Nakago Looked at the group before him knowing these were the ones that could stop the tragedies in his time. Feeling reassured he pulled out his laptop looking thing pointed at the house and fired, a beam engulfed the house and it instantly shrank to the size of a doll house before them. Stricken by what happened to his home tenchi said. "why'd you shrink my house??" Nakago Replied as if her were expecting this comment from tenchi. "well last time you all fought kagato you shrank the house and put it in yagame's cargo hold. I thought you would be more comfortable in your house as we travel through space, so I shrank it to a portable size for you" After noticing that no one else was going to object. Picking the house up he walked toward the lake. Nakago pointed the gun towards the lake and fired again. the shot hit the lake and formed a Orange cylinder just like the last one except this one had what looked like a door on the front. Upon further inspection one could see there was a black portal with gray cloud like material in the door way. Nakago looked at the portal and told each person to jump in it and that he would be last to enter. silently ryoko, Ayeka, tenchi, katsuhito, mihoshi, kiyone, sasami, washu, ryo-ohki and finally nakago entered the portal. Nakago, the last person to enter the portal closed his eyes and hoped these people could help him. After nakago stepped into the cloudy door way of the portal it disappeared and the place looked like nothing odd happened there at all. except the whole group as well as the house were gone off drifting in time.

When Tenchi woke up he found out he was in the same place as he was when he entered the portal .. but he soon noticed that although it was the same place things were different. like it was dark and over cast where as at home it was sunny. All of the normal plant life around the masaki shrine seemed to be dead or dying. but before tenchi could comment Sasasmi asked. "hey what happened to our house? its ruined!!!!!"A Startled Tenchi Turned around and saw that every one was behind him staring at the wreckage of his house!. every one looked at the house.. (except for nakago) The house was nothing more than a crater with some boards and pipes sticking out other than that it was just a deep blackened Hole in the ground... Mihoshi then started to pout out. "Wha wha what happened to the house and the shrine its all ruined" she began to start one of her crying fits. Ryoko Looked at mihoshi then back at the house. the pirate clenched her fist and angrily said. "HEY WHO RUINED OUR HOUSE? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM ILL MAKE THEM PAY FOR WRECKING ME AND TENCHI'S LOVE NEST!! (ryoko forms a orange ball of energy. and then looks back at nakago) IT WAS YOU WASNT IT NAKAGO? (ryoko turns toward nakago) TAKE THIS! (she yelled as she fired the orange blast at nakago it swooped over the ground and smashed into nakago making a large and very clear boom as it hit his body. there is nothing but a cloud of dust to be seen after ward)Hah teach him to mess with a space pirate! (ryoko begins to laugh)" Ayeka Turned around angrily and exclaimed. "this is just like you ryoko to attack the wrong person at a time like this! (ayeka's eyes begin to twitch) ILL SHOW YOU HOW TO BEHAVE (ayeka forms a small ball of jurai energy and throws up a shield around her self) NOW ILL SHOW YOU WHAT I CAN DO!!!" Yelled a very battle ready ayeka. "what ever princess lets just get this lil scuffle over with." said ryoko as she started to form another ball of orange energy in the palm of her hand. Both the girls begin to glare at each other causing sparks of electricity to spark between them as they got ready to fight! when Surprisingly nakago emerges from the still lingering smoke cloud with out a scratch on him... Nakago turned with some annoyance and said calmly... "now now ladies its alright im not hurt and I didn't ruin your house so just calm down and come with me its dangerous to stay here for very long" ayeka and ryoko's eyes both twitch a little and they stand their silently still glaring at each other... washu walks over with a devious smile on her face as she watched the two girls try and not fight with each other. she then calmly said. "well I see that we are no longer in our time at all. are we? and that would explain why everything is so damaged and unkept.. but its also obvious that what ever destroyed the masaki residence was from space, some thing like an ultra blast laser canon problem from jurai or the galaxy police battle ship classes" washu smiles smugly waiting for nakago to confirm what she said.... nakago looks at the crater and then sadly looks back at the group... "well this place was attacked by a fleet of jurai ships the one who ordered the attack was Kagato he wanted you gone ounce and for all only a couple of you were spared death by him" Ryoko stopped glaring at ayeka and then yelled. "WHAT! I DOUBT ANY ONE LIKE KAGATO COULD OF TAKEN ME DOWN SO EASILY!!" Nakago who was getting used to ryoko's constant displays in arrogance calmly said. "no ryoko you were one of the first to go im sorry but if you don't believe me then go over there and climb the steps toward the shrine for a lil bit you will under stand when you see what is up there." Ryoko started to walk off and then decided to say one more thing to this Nakago she had to deal with. " oh and whets up there?" Nakago says very matter of factly "well its your grave ryoko as well as every one else's all except sasami, tenchi and washu... they all blinked and look toward the steps.. ryoko having nothing more to say silently flies off to go check it for her self when then washu breaks the silence and says. "hmm I thought you said earlier that only tenchi and sasami lived and that we all died?" nakago a bit stunned by this question turned and answered washu "well you see kagato needed some research from your lab. and there was no way he would find it by him self so he captured you and forced you to give it to him he also made you do some work for him as well. (nakago Looked up the steps to where ryoko had gone then continued) after a few months he destroyed you and the rest the lab with the devastating light hawk wing blasts from the sohja.." 

A startled Ayeka screamed out. "WHAT HOW COULD HE USE THE LIGHT HAWK WINGS?? (she eased her temper a little then finished) I mean. How could he use them? only the people of the most royal blood can use them.." nakago walked over to the princess put his hand on her shoulder and said in a low tone. "Princess You must remember in my time a great many things have changed.. (nakago Cleared his throat then raised his voice some what so every one could here Clearly) In my time Kagato has figured out a way to equip Light Hawk wing blasts on every Jurai battle ship he has in his possession." Ayeka pushed his hand off her shoulder and said to his face.. "but how is that possible? how could he do that ? Not even the great emperor Azusa Could achieve that.." Nakgao Looked down at the ground feeling some what ashamed that he could not give a decent answer.. but he still tried is best and said. "well we don't know how he got the knowledge to use the light hawk wings on every single ship in his fleet.. But it must be some thing terribly complex.. (nakago paused making sure every one had there eyes on him) You see its not just Jurai ships he uses the light hawk wings with.. He some how found a way to combine a small jurai Tree Unit with a Galaxy police Ship!! Ayeka's mouth went wide at hearing this and the Purpled haired goddess fell to her knees. "I don't believe this.. doing some thing as Lowly as Combining the Holy energy of jurai with common galaxy police machinery.. Its just Disgusting." said the princess as she got up from the ground and stood properly.. nakago nodded Knowing her words to be true..

An hour passed. in that time every one (except Ryoko who was still gone, and Nakagao) broke off into little groups and began to discuss the situation.. mostly they had discussed if they could get out of this another way. Or if there was anything washu could do stop this disaster in there own time.. After much arguing they decided the only they could do was go along with nakago... they all gathered and decided to wait for ryoko..

About fifteen minutes after gathering together Ryoko Flew down through the forest of burned and dying trees.. No one needed to ask ryoko what she had seen it was obvious by the expression on her face that she had seen exactly what nakago said she would see.. After ryoko landed Tenchi came over and filled her in about the rest of the things nakago had told them.. Ryoko didn't seem to surprised and told tenchi she would help..

Every one had gathered next to Nakago who was just sitting there waiting.. Tenchi walked out of the group and right up to Nakago and said. "well we have decided for sure we will fight.. But for now we think it is better that we stay with you instead of doing this on our own. (tenchi took a breath of air then continued) After all You know this time line better then any of us do." Nakago pleased to here that he was respected some what. said "ok First thing we must do is leave this planet and go some where safer," ayeka Looking up at the sky asked. "but where will we go? with no Jurai a ruined earth and No galaxy police there is no where to turn to and hide." Nakago Looked at the princess and said. "well we need to leave this planet right away.. and don't worry I have a place we can go." Before any one could get a question said to Nakago He pulled out a little remote on his wrist and typed a command into it.. There was rumbling a sound as a ship came crashing through the black cloud cover. The ship that entered the planets atmosphere was a jurai ship it looked just like ayeka's Ryo-oh except it had a few mettle Gun turrets on it.. The ship also had lots of scars and black marks from past attacks.. the ship came to a rest above them and with out a word nakago hit another button on the remote and instantly every one was beamed aboard..

"So this wreck is what we are going to use to get us out of here." Ryoko said as she looked at the inside of the war torn Jurai ship. nakago turned and said some what sadly. "im sorry. but I got in a fight with a galaxy police elite Kagato enforcement cruiser.. although I destroyed that ship it did allot of damage to mine. (kagato Pointed to a video screen that had the #50% printed out on it) As you can see the ship is only Fifty percent battle ready.. so we need to get it repaired at the base im taking us too.." as he said that he began to guide the Cruiser up into the atmosphere..

The man sat at the bridge of his ship looking down at the pathetic planet before him.. the man him self was an older man He wore the battle clothes of a jurain knight and even had the energy staff of a jurain knight. Although they were a jurain Knights clothes they were different in some ways. such as the staff it self was black and his clothing was mostly black and gray colors.. Still the man did not consider him self a Knight not anymore.. The man thought of him self more as a conqueror for his lord Kagato.. But right now the man could not worry about his own personal status, he had far more important things to do! The man sat there looking out the window and asked the humanoid technical officer who stood behind him.. "what is the status of the Targets?" The Officer Looked down at his board and replied. "The target Nakago has still not returned from his time gate." The man sighed and said in a low voice.. "it figures.. we may have been to late to stop him from going through the time gate.." the officer some what interest in what his commander had to say asked. "sir sense our orders were to stop nakago before the time transfer.. (he gulped) Does that mean since we failed that Kagato is going to Destroy us?" The man smiled with some delight knowing the little fool was afraid of his master.. "well all that means. is that when he comes back from his little trip to the past. we will have to blast him to bits as he leaves the earths atmosphere." the man said this as if it delighted him to kill the resistance members.. The technical officer went silent and with little more to say just said. "I see sir. I will inform you when they appear on our scanners." The officer then went back to work at his console.. The man nodded and looked out the window more closely. He Looked from view port To video screen and saw that the two galaxy police ships that were with him had still been in the spots they were assigned to.. The two D.G.P (dark Galaxy police) Ship both looked like yagame except One was colored gray and one was jet black.. The two little D.G.P Cruisers also had in some spots where mettle would normally be Strips of jurai wood structure.. This was because each D.G.P ship had a small jurai Tree unit witch gave the ship the ability to fire small Jurai energy blasts and even let each ship create a small set of Light Hawk Wings.. This Combination Of G.P technology and jurai technology was devastating to the enemy.. Most ships had shield systems that were able to deflect certain types of blasts better. such as a shield would Deflect a jurai energy blast very easily but when that same ship was hit with a G.P laser blast the shields would be less effective.. it was for this reason all Jurai Imperial ships (kagato's Jurai Fleet) had Galaxy police weaponry and that all D.G.P had a jurai Tree unit aboard.. the ship the man rode in how ever was a jurai Battle ship class (same as ayeka's ship) with G.P technology added of course but in addition was 12 mecha fighters for dog fights and what not.. (mecha just like the one mihoshi used in Episode 1 of universe)

The man looked out at his little fleet of Two D.G.P ships and his Jurai imperial Cruiser.. he thought this was a meager amount but it had been enough thus far.. The man Needed to stop straying in his thoughts. in an attempt to clear his mind for the battle ahead the man thought of the orders Master Kagato had given him.. His orders were to stop Nakago From Getting the First prince of planet Jurai and his son off of the planet.. The man also remembered kagato saying to kill them all and destroy the planet after words to make sure no one got away.. The man began to run battle strategies in his head when his second in command who was currently aboard one of the D.G.P ships said through the video screen. "ahh my lord we are detecting Nakago's ship lifting off from the planet now.." The man turned happily to the whitish brown haired Lieutenant in his screen. "ahh good work at detecting them Sagami.. as soon as I give you the order you begin to atack them." Sasgami Smiled and said "very well I will await your order Lord Azaka!" Azaka walked over to his command station on the bridge and barked out over the intercom to all aboard his ship and the two D.G.P ships.. "THIS IS YOU COMMANDER AZAKA.. PREPARE FOR BATTLE! WE ARE GOING TO CRUSH THE INFIDELS ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!" All through out the ships People began Yelling. "WITH THE POWER OF LORD AZAKA WE WILL DESTROY ALL THE FOOLS WHO DARE TAMPER WITH THE GREAT KAGATO EMPIRE!!" Shortly after gun turrets came out of storage bays on the side of the ship. ready to fire at the earth!! 

To be Continued..

{notes from the author}

Well to clear some things up.. this takes place after the tenchi universe time line and it uses the main plot from it as well.. How ever things such as tsunami are from OVA and I must say that although tsunami Space ship is in it the character will not be.. basically its just a really power full ship there will be no sasami Tsunami cross overs.. 

please read and review (and if any of you think i will stop writing Phucked up fics like Twisted tenchi then u are wrong there will be more crazy fics to come) If you have any further comments email me at Akito38@hotmail.com

also im sure a few have noticed the name "nakago" this name comes from fushigi yugi but the character in my story has no relation to any characters from other anime's. he is not a self insertion either..

Future chapters will most likely be shorter then this


End file.
